Last Friday Night
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: After the Gods decide to give the Yamis another chance at life, thanks to the Hikaris, the gang have a party to celebrate. But with all great parties, come great consequences. And great hilarity.
1. Last Friday Night

**Maiden- I had an epiphany for this fic after watching a video on YouTube centered around the Yugioh guys having a party with the theme song being "Last Friday Night". Although the video had The Marie's version of the song, it was still great! The Marie is an all guy band that is from my home town ^-^ Any who, I'll be using the English versions of the character's names. Cause they're easier for me to spell. But for those of you who don't know who's who, this is a small list**

**Yugi Muto (Yugi)**

**Yami Sennen (Atem)**

**Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi)**

**Tea Garner (Anzu Mazaki)**

**Serenity Wheeler (Shizuka Jonouchi)**

**Duke Devlin (Ryuji Otogi)**

**Mai Valentine (Mai Kujaku)**

**Pairings-**

**Puzzleshipping (YugixYami)**

**Puppyshipping (SetoxJoey)**

**Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)**

**Summary- After the Gods decide to give the Yamis another chance at life, thanks to the Hikaris, the gang have a party to celebrate. But with all great parties, come great consequences. **

Last Friday Night

The first think Yugi registered after he awoke, was that his head felt as if it were about to split in two. And the second was that he smelled like a mini bar. But what he couldn't figure out was why. The last thing he remembered was beginning a duel with Ryou and then nothing. Yugi turned to his side to discover a near mirror image of himself. Then, it all came flooding back to him.

"_Looks like you won, Abiou." Yami smiled sadly. "I suppose you'll have to learn to get along without me." _

"_But I don't want to!" Yugi shouted his disagreement. "I want you to stay here with me! It's not fair!" Tears poured down from amethyst eyes, breaking the former Pharaoh's heart. Yami could tell everyone else felt the same, even Kaiba. Even if his face didn't show it. _

"_**Pharaoh Atem." **came a booming voice that touched every crevice of the small tomb. A split second later, one of the walls opened up to reveal ancient Egypt. The owner of the voice being none other than Ra himself. **"Your time has come." **_

"_I know." Yami sighed regretfully. _

"_**Do you except your afterlife?"**_

_Yami wasn't epecting such a question. _

"_**You have as much choice as you'd like in this situation. If you refuse, you will be forced to live out the rest of your days as a mortal. And when you die, you will not be permitted to this afterlife."**_

"_You mean he'll be in purgatory?" Joey asked, baffled. _

"_I'm surprised you even know that word, mutt." Seto laughed, earning a growl from the blonde. _

"_**Atem's soul will be judged like every one else's. However, he will not be sent to this particular afterlife." **_

"_Very well." Yami agreed. _

"_**You accept my conditions?" ** Yami nodded. A second later, a white light engulfed him. No longer was he transparent or faded. But rather whole and solid. **"I've given you your own body, as well as the other two Yamis. Bakura, Marik, you two share the same fate as Atem." **_

_The older spirits were just as surprised as Yami, but their Hikaris were just overjoyed. _

"_**I bid you farewell, Pharaoh. And much happiness in your second life." **And just like that, Ra was gone and the room dark again. It was Joey who broke the tranquil silence. _

"_This calls for celebration! PARTY AT KAIBA'S!" _

Yugi's face lit up in a blaze as he remembered just how this 'party' went. Strip dueling, too much alcohol, and a game of truth or dare that resulted in him kissing Rebecca. Much to her delight and Yami's jealousy.

The small duelist raised himself up to realize he was only in his boxers, a result of strip dueling. Glitter was everywhere along with empty beer and wine bottles. Joey was sprawled out on the floor, atop an equally drunk and unconscious Kaiba. Yugi wasn't sure what had happened, so he tried to connect the dots in his mind.

He got up and moved around- slowly since his head was throbbing -to the hallway. He caught sight of his neck in one of the hall's mirrors, where a blue-black smudge was just under his jaw; hickey or bruise? That was a later debate. He found more of his friends sprawled in different states of undress and unconsciousness. The most humorous was Bakura's fluffy hair pulled into two pig tails and Duke wearing what looked to be Mai's corset. Was that a bundle of Barbie dolls doing on the barbecue? Ra what happened? He had to find Yami so he could explain everything in Yugi's own blurred memory. But before he could venture back to the room to find his darkness, he heard the front door open and close. Yugi heard Mokuba's cry of surprise. The smaller Kaiba's eyes danced back and forth across the foyer. Toilet paper, glitter, and silly string was everywhere!

"I leave you guys alone for one night and you completely trash the place!" the small boy cried. "Man, I miss everything!"

"Apparently, so do I." Yugi chuckled. Immediately regretting it, his head throbbing even more.

"You don't remember anything?" Mokuba asked, trying to smother his own giggles. Yugi shook his head in response. "Then follow me. Seto has cameras in every room of this place."

Against his better judgement, Yugi followed his rival's brother to a surveillance room. After pressing a few keys on a panel, Mokuba was able to bring up footage from the night before. What started out as an innocent party, soon turned to hell the second Joey introduced alcohol.

The next few minutes were of Yami and Seto strip dueling. Of course by time both of the rivals had gotten down to their underwear, Joey and Yugi had jumped them. Thus ending in a draw. Mokuba hit a few more keys and the outside pool came into view. Where Ryou, Bakura, Tristan and Serenity were playing chicken...naked. Yugi blushed and looked away, not caring to see either albino or his best friend's sister naked. Tristan's lower half was hidden by the dark water, thank Ra. Ryou was able to overpower Serenity, thus pushing her and Tristan into the murky water.

"Victory, thy name is whoop ass!" Bakura hollered, sweeping his hikari off his shoulders.

In another room, Malik had found Mokuba's karaoke machine from when he was younger. Then, the smaller Egyptian had proceeded to recreate Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' with the help of Joey, Tea and Mai with Malik singing the lead.

"Okay, you can turn it off." Yugi groaned, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

"No way!" the youngest Kaiba protested. "It's just getting interesting!"

Yugi excused himself after catching a glimpse of himself and Yami practically eating each other's face off while laying on Seto's guest bed.

"I guess that explains where this came from." Yugi muttered to himself, pressing a pale finger to the still tender bruise on his neck. He padded his way back to the guest room to find Yami sitting up, holding his head.

"Ra dammit." the darkness spat. "I'm swearing off alcohol for good."

"That makes two of us." Yugi smiled, crawling back on the soft mattress. "Do you remember anything?"

"From last night? No...why? What happened?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know." Yugi laughed nervously, violet eyes flickering over to where Joey and Seto were still passed out on the floor. He giggled and reached for his phone, quickly snapping a picture and posting it to Facebook. After it's upload, Yugi realized in horror that someone had already posted pictures of the night before. Each more hilarious than the last. Yami looked over his hikari's shoulder to the array of photos. His bronze skin darkening with blush. It intensified however, when Yugi came to one right after Yami's strip duel with Kaiba. Yami laied on the ground with Yugi atop of him, kissing him hard. Yami's hands were inside Yugi's pants, cupping his bare bottom.

"Best Friday night, ever."


	2. Blame It On the Alcohol

**Maiden- You asked for it, and now here it is! The continuation of Last Friday Night, courtesy of my sis Emma (WingsxOfxCaos) She wrote the entire chapter, with a few little tid bits of mine thrown in. **

Blame It (On The Alcohol)

In their defense, the party hadn't been intended to become the jumble of bodies and drinking that it was. It had started as a friendly celebration of the different victories that had been won that day. Now only was Yami now free to live out his second life, with Yugi and his other friends, but so were the other yamis. The group had legitimately only wanted to celebrate this great news. A small get together, maybe a congratulatory shot or a small night cap to get the party rolling. No one had meant for it to become the- for lack of better term -bumble fuck it had turned into.

If anyone was to blame, it was Joey; he'd been the one to find Seto's stash of booze and liquor. He had been the one to initiate victory shots, then another, and another, and another, and... You got the point. Then the blonde had- in his drunken stupor -volunteered the new drinking game. Everyone had to set their decks I front of them, and draw a card. If they drew a spell card it was a shot of tequila, trap card it was vodka, and any mister card was a swig of beer. This had those who weren't already at least tipsy, drunk off their asses.

Yugi was extracting himself from said drinking game- he swore Joey had stacked his deck because he kept pulling spell cards and he did not hold Tequila well. He made his way towards where Seto had the dueling tables set up for whoever wanted to use them. The wealthy man in question was actually in the middle of a heated game of strip dueling with Yami. Yugi perched himself on the arm of Yami's chair, his violet eyes raking down Yami's bare chest on their own accord. He started playing with his former Puzzle Spirit's hair and watching as both he and Seto lost more clothes.

"You're an awfully quiet drunk Yugi," Yami commented. Yugi blushed and muttered something about being quiet normally, and simply wanting to watch their game. He didn't deny being drunk and Yami chuckled, his arm reaching up to loop around his hikari's slim waist, teasing the soft skin right where his black shirt lifted from his jeans. The quick intake of breath Yugi gave, mixed with Joey's sudden appearance at Seto's side had their game cut short. Neither of the pairs; who had begun making out; noticed a small flash. Tea giggled quietly to herself as she exited the room, hell bent on finding the other girls to endulge there dark fan girl fetishes. Yami reached for the waist band of yugi's jeans. Slipping his hands inside to cup his hikari's bare behind. This caused yugi to let out an undignified squeak. But it only seemed to spur the darkness on. Joey and Seto, however, were kissing like it was a duel. Both trying to gain control.

Meanwhile, Malik found Mokuba's old karaoke machine and started singing Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance". To any sober person, this would've been disasterous, but to Tea, Mai and Rebecca, it was phenomenal. So the three decided to sing back up. All the while, Tristen, Serenity, Ryou, and Bakura had been having a discussion over whether or not to go swimming, even though no one had their suits. This was, of course, figured out when Bakura decided that getting their clothes wet was silly, but swimming naked made total sense. The foursome then decided to start a round of chicken, to pass the time. Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami had managed to disentangle themselves enough to start riffling through Seto's office supplies and find- or whatever random reason -tubes of glitter. Yugi had no chance to ponder why Mr. Cold-as-fucking-ice even _had _the stuff before Yami threw a palm full of glitter into Yugi's hair. Thus, swiftly begining a glitter fight with Seto and Joey. It ended about an hour later in one of the many guest rooms, ultimately deciding that while glitter was fun- and now covering any and all surfaces around them, it was much more fun to begin heated kisses again.

So, to the sound of Malik singing- this time "Single Ladies" -and splashing from the distant pool, Yugi fell into the haze both caused by the drinks he had managed to consume and the feeling of Yami's skin on his. Before they both fell asleep into a tangled heap of limbs, Yugi remembered thinking that this was how he wished every night could end; or that every Friday night could be this fun. Sure he would probably wake up with a splitting headache and a hang over from hell, but at least he would be with his Yami. He snuggled close too the Pharaoh at this though. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
